This invention relates generally to squaring devices and more particularly to a squaring device which is adjustable to selectively measure ninety degree angles as well as forty-five degree angles.
Different work regimes such as building construction, pipe fitting, metal fabrication and the like require that parts be squared with respect to each other. Prior art tools for squaring frequently produce poor readings of the correct desired angles due to the difficulty in fitting the tool to the parts and to human error. These squaring tools are frequently used in tasks requiring repeated use of the tool to square structures with the resulting difficulty of maintaining exact readings being multiplied by the by the number of times the squaring operation is repeated. The task sometimes requires guess-work because of limited positions in which the tool can function and limited space in which to use the tool due to the size and shape of the tool. As a result, a reliable tool has not heretofore been available to permit squaring operations to be readily and accurately carried out.